


Soulmate Sparkles

by gayfangirltrash



Series: The past is the past, but it reflects on our futures [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Nickinald, a very nickinald halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/pseuds/gayfangirltrash
Summary: Nick and Reggie run into each other on halloween
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Julie Molina, Flynn/Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Nick & Kayla (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick Danforth-Evans & Kayla Evans-Mckessie, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The past is the past, but it reflects on our futures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971859
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Soulmate Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> oof. this is bad. im sorry. i tried to finish on halloween but ran over an hour. sorry again.
> 
> for context: Julie is dressed up as Adora and Flynn is dressed as Catra, both from she-ra and the princesses of power.  
> Luke, Alex, and Reggie are all dressed as your run of the mill sheet ghosts.  
> Carrie is dressed as the tin man from the wizard of Oz, Nick is dressed as the scare-crow, his little sister is dressed as the lion, and Kayla is dressed as Dorothy.
> 
> this fic is all over the place. enjoy.

Halloween was always fun in the Molina household. They would spend all day perfecting they costumes, have a big spooky dinner, and then go separate ways to trick or treat. Carlos usually went with a large group of chaotic eleven year olds(with Ray tagging along as supervision to make sure they didn't egg houses), and Julie always went with Flynn.

This year though, Julie had three ghosts with her when they met up outside the studio.

“Hey Adora," Flynn said ask she approached. "Uh, who’s under the sheets?” she asked. 

“Sooo, Flynn. Please don't be mad but the boys really wanted to come with us, they haven’t been trick or treating in ages, and they promised to give us all of their candy if we let them tag along,” Julie said quickly. She had had no idea about the boys wanting to come, but once they had pleaded to her with those puppy dog eyes she couldn’t say no. Her dad had been confused as to why she needed a bunch of sheets, but once she had explained he had been oddly down with it.

Flynn just laughed. “Of course the boys would want to go trick or treating. Its a magical time, when rules don't exist.” She leaned down and pulled out a carton of eggs from her bag. “You better be down to drop those sheets and chuck these at peoples houses for me.” The boys chorused in agreement, and Flynn clapped. Ever since the orpheum, as long as they were around Julie, they could be heard by lifers. If the lifers were touching Julie, they could see ghosts as well.

“We are not egging houses,” Julie ordered, and the boys quieted at her glare. 

“Ah, Julie,” Flynn sighed. “The night is still young. We’ll have her on our side before you know it,” she stage whispered to the boys.

“Sure. You ready to head out?” Julie asked the group.

“Wait!” Flynn suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to her. “Which is which?” she said, pointing to the boys. 

“I’m Luke!”

“I’m Alex.”

“Reggie!”

“Okay that was not helpful. I cannot see which one of you spoke. Go grab hats or something so I can tell you apart.” 

The boys looked at each other, before poofing away. After a few moments, they re-appeared, respectively wearing an orange beanie, a fannie pack, and a flannel.

“Thats good,” Flynn said. “Now. Lets head out.” she grabbed Julies hand and sauntered down the path, the boys following behind them. “I heard about this street that gives out the best candy.”

****

The Danforth-Evans and Evans-Mckessie Family always went all out for halloween. Every year, they would alternate between mansions and throw a spectacular party, inviting all their old high-school and college friends. Their lawns would be decorated with every halloween decoration imaginable, and they always gave out full sized candy bars. 

This year, the party was thrown at the Danforth-Evans house. Nick loved the parties, but eventually getting smothered by his dads’ friends got old, and he would escape the house with his cousin and his sister.

Tonight was no different.

“So Nick, hows lacrosse going? I hear you’re the best on the team. When I was your age, me and Chad loved sports. We would spend every day practicing, before we discovered theater. By the way, hows guitar going?” Nick sighed. Every time they saw each other, his Uncle Troy would bring up the same things. It wasn’t necessarily bad, because he had new stuff to say all the time, but her knew that as soon as he got into the discussion, it would be hard to tear away from it. Thankfully, he wan’t the only dreading the long talk about sports.

“Troy, I think maybe you should let off him a bit. At least until hes had a bit of candy first,” his aunt Gabriella comments.

“Speaking of candy! Nick! Come on!” He turns and sees his cousin, Kayla, dressed in a Dorothy costume, behind him. “You need to get dressed! We’re gonna head out soon!”

“Okay!” He let her drag him up the stairs.

He enters his room, and sees his little sister bouncing on his bed, wearing a lion costume.

“Nick!” she shrieks, before vaulting off the bed towards him. He catches her just in time, swinging her around and laughing. 

“Hey Chloe. Are you excited?”

“Yeah! Can we go now? Do we get to see Carrie? I wanna see her costume!”

“Hold on baby, Nick still has to get on his costume,” Kayla coos, scooping up the little girl and carrying her out of the room. Looking over her shoulder, she says, “Come get me when you have it on, and I’ll do your makeup.”

A few minutes later, Nick knocks on his sisters door, wondering if he looks ridiculous. Kayla opens the door and laughs.

“You look great!” she snorts. Nick frowns, and pulls at the burlap collar around his neck.

“Sure. I wanted to be the tin man, but Carrie _had_ to claim it first. Tell me the makeup will help?” he asked hopefully.

“Don’t worry. It will.”

Ten minutes later, the strut down the stairs to the party. They make there way through the crowd as quickly as they can, trying to get outside so they can find Carrie. Finally, they shove their way into the hallway. Nick hops through the doorway, then turns around so he can talk to Kayla, continuing to walk backwards.

“Do you know where shes meeting us?” he asks as they trot down the walkway. “Is she coming here or are we walking to find her?”

“Nick watch out!” Chloe shouts.

“Wha-” and Nick trips. Right into the arms of someone dressed in a sheet.

****

Reggie was having a blast. They had only been trick-or-treating for a half and hour, but he was having the time of his life. He loved seeing all the awesome costumes, and he especially loved seeing ones he recognized. Every house complimented his sheet, even if they obviously liked Julie and Flynn’s costumes more, and he loved feeling appreciated.

They had reached a street full of huge houses, not exactly mansions, but almost, and Reggie had moved a bit in front of the group. He started skipping up a bendy path through a lawn covered with halloween decorations.

As he turned the corner past a giant blowup frankenstein, he heard a little girl shout, “Nick watch out!” and a boy promptly fell into Reggies arms.  
Reggie was shocked. He had raised his arms on instinct, but he had no idea why the boy hadn't just fallen through him. His mind was rolling a mile a minute with questions, and he just stood there. Holding up this boy, who was dressed as the scarecrow from the wizard of Oz. Reggie smiled, realizing that he actually recognized the boys costume. His face looked vaguely familiar, but Reggie couldn’t place it. Maybe it was the cool make up, which made it look like his lips were stitched together and his eyelashes look long.

He heard his friends coming up the path, and it broke him out of his stupor. He started to lift the boy to his feet.

“Nick?” he heard Flynn exclaim. Oh so this is Nick! Reggie thought. No wonder he looked familiar. He had seen him in the crowd during their performances. “What are you doing her?”

“Uh… I live here?” it sounded more like a question than anything else. Reggie realized he was still holding onto Nicks arm, so he cleared his throat and stepped back. Julie was staring at him, her eyes wide. Reggie couldn’t see the boys faces, but he assumed their expressions were similar.

“What? You live in this epic mansion?” Flynn continued, covering for Julies silence. “Cool!” She seemed to notice the two other people standing behind Nick, and waved to them. “Hi Kayla! How are you?” 

Upon hearing the name, Reggie swivelled around to look. Standing on the porch, wearing a Dorothy costume and looking amused, was Kayla. The Dirty Candi girl Reggie had flirted with on multiple occasions. She was holding the hand of a little girl wearing a lion costume. 

“Hi Flynn,” Kayla said, smiling. “Its nice to see you guys! Hi Julie, and-” her eyes darted around the group of ghosts. “Other people.”

“Oh,” Julie exclaimed, breaking back into reality. “These are my band. They, uh, flew out for the holiday.”

“Rad!” Nick smiled. “Its nice to meet you, uh…”

“Reggie! I’m the bassist,” said Reggie, holding out his covered hand to shake. He was still confused as to how he had been able to catch Nick, and he wanted to see if it was going to happen again.

It did. They shook hands, and Luke and Alex followed. All were sufficiently freaked out from the contact.

“Thanks for uh, catching me,” Nick told Reggie sheepishly. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, and I tripped on the extension cord. It probably would’ve hurt a lot if you hadn’t been there.”

“Yeah. He really is your knight in shining armour, huh?” Kayla said suggestively, nudging Nicks arm. “Or, well, I guess knight in shining sheet… Anyways, you deserve a reward.”

Reggie laughed at that. “Its no problem. I was just in the right place at the right time.”

“Nonsense. You saved my cousin from sure humiliation. Let me grab you a bag of candy.” She turned around and rushed through the front door.

“Wait. Kayla’s your cousin?” Julie asked, looking thoroughly confused.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Did you not know that?” Nick actually looked quite surprised. “I guess we don't really mention it… but yeah, shes my cousin. And this is my little sister Chloe.” He bent down and scooped up the little girl, who must have been about six.

“Hii,” she laughed, before burying her face in Nicks neck and whispering to him. He frowned a bit at what she said, looking confused.

“Hey, Reggie, she wants to ask you a question.”

“Oh okay!” Reggie bounced forward, getting closer to hear her better.

“Can you do the thing with the sparkles again?” she all but whispered.

If anyone had been able to see his face, they would have seen his confused expression. “What sparkles?”

“The bright green ones! They were pretty!” she smiled at him, but he just felt more confused.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he says apologetically. Her face falls, and Reggie feels terrible. Its then that Kayla trots back out of the house, carrying a huge plastic bag of king sized candy bars. She hands them to Reggie, who mentally freaks out at the sight.

“Here you go. Ryan was more than willing to sacrifice a bag for the boy who saved his son.” Noticing the sad expression on Chloe's face, she turns her full attention to the little girl and takes her out of Nick’s arms. “Aww baby whats wrong?”

“I wanted to see the sparkles again,” Chloe said frowning more, “but they don't know what im talking about.”

“Oh you mean the green ones? When Nicky-poo tripped into his prince charming?” Kayla said, and everyone else stared at her. “Yeah, they were pretty weren’t they.” 

Chloe’s face lit up when she realized Kayla had seen them too. It was quiet for a moment. Then everyone began talking at once.

“You call him Nicky-poo too?”

“Prince Charming?”

“What kind of green sparkles are we talking about?”

“Awww, did I spill glitter on my costume?”

“I’ve seen a burst of green sparkles before…”

“HA! Nicky-poo.”

“GUYS!” Julie yelled above the noise. Everyone quieted. She turned to Kayla. “Can you tell us what you saw?”

Kayla merely raised her eyebrows. “I guess. But there’s not much to tell. Nick tripped, Reggie caught him, and there was a burst of green sparkles. I assumed it was a glitter packet or something.” She turned her attention back to Chloe, and everyone turned to talk to each other.

“Julie, there was a burst of green sparkles when willie crashed into me on sunset boulevard!” Alex hissed. 

“What?” Julies eyes widened. “Do you think its a ghost thing?”

“Umm, whats with all them?” Nick asked, nudging Reggies shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, I dunno. Is there any glitter on my costume?” Reggie replied. He was doing a weird wiggle, trying to see the front of his sheet through the eyeholes.  
Nick laughed. “No, you’re good.”

“Kayla? Nick?” Someone shouts from across the lawn. Kayla instantly perks up.

“Carrie!!!” Kayla shouts back. Conversations die out as they turn around and see Carrie walk up the path. She raised her eyebrows at the odd jumble of people standing there.

“Hey Julie, Flynn. What are you guys doing here? Whos under the sheets?” Her eyes widen as she sees the accessories they boys are wearing. “Wait. Alex?” she asks, directing the question to the ghost with the fannie pack. He clapped.

“You recognized me!”

“Oh cool you’ve met Julies band mates?” Nick remarks.

“Yeah. And now it appears you have too.” She looks around at the group, smirking a bit when she sees how close Nick and Reggie are standing. Then she walks past them all to Kayla. “Hey Dorothy,” she says, smiling. “You look nice.”

Kayla makes a strained noise, making Reggie look at her. Her face is flushed, and she is staring at Carrie. Or, more specifically, at the skin tight silver dress Carrie is wearing. “Uh yeah,” she stutters. “You look great too.”

“Nice costume Carrie,” Julie remarks. “Are you the tin man?”

Carrie turns around, an accusational expression on her face. “Why’d you guess that? Is it because you think i’m heartless?” She laughs as the blood drains from Julies face. “I was hoping I was going to get to make that joke. Yes, Jules, I’m the tin man. And your costume is pretty cool too.” She turns back around and smiles at Chloe. “You, sweetie, are absolutely adorable in that costume.” Chloe beamed at her.

Flynn clears her throat. “Well. we best be on our way. Lots of candy to collect, and all that. Come on Jules.” She turns and drags Julie away from the group. Alex and Luke follow, calling out farewells as the walk.

“Well, bye Nick! Bye Kayla and Chloe! It was nice meeting you guys! Bye Carrie!” Reggie starts heading in the same direction as his friends, but he pause for a moment. “By the way, I really like your guys’s costumes! Great group idea! And the make up really ties it together! Especially yours Nick! Its cute!” 

And with that, he sprints after his friends, Leaving Nick blushing furiously and at the mercy of his friends.


End file.
